themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothman On The Scarberrys' Roof
"At first we were afraid of it. After it was out of sight, we wanted to know more about it." - Linda Scarberry About Linda Scarberry said that she and her then husband, Roger Scarberry, had seen the Mothman on several occasions after their initial encounter on November 15th 1966. Many other Mothman witnesses are said to have seen the creature more than once. The story of the Scarberrys' secondary sightings are often told during The TNT Area bus tours at the Mothman Festival. The couple's continued sightings were most likely not printed in the newspapers at the time but these personal stories were recounted in correspondence and interviews. In 2002, Linda did an interview for the book Mothman: The Facts Behind The Legend by Jeff Wamsley and Donnie Sergent Jr. In this interview she described an instance in which she saw the Mothman on her roof in December of 1966. There home at the time was on Thirteenth Street in Point Pleasant, WV. She said: "saw it again about a month after we first saw it, when we lived on 13th Street. The Roof slanted down at an angle from the upstairs bedroom window. I looked out that window. It was sitting down" "'It's wings were folded around itself, like it was trying to keep warm. It had its head turned sideways, looking in through the window, as if it was curious. By then, I had figured out that it didn't want to hurt me. I could just tell by the way it looked at me. I was very curious and wanted to try to communicate with it, but I still didn't know what it was, or where it came from, and was a little scared of it, still. It looked so lonely, but not scared anymore. It looked cold, too. It was really cold out that night." This wasn't the only supposed encounter with the Mothman on the Scarberry's roof. In local reporter Mary Hyre's letters to author John Keel on July 2nd 1967, she wrote about Roger and Linda experiencing more activity of Mothman on the roof. She mentions Linda's Mother, Mabel McDaniel, and says that roof activity occurred over three nights. Those three nights being June 29th 1967, June 30th 1967 and July 1st 1967. She said: "Mabel said that Roger and Linda swear that the monster has been on their roof the past three nights. Linda even claims that she sees it red eyes and has been a nervous wreck according to Mabel. I really don't know what to think of this deal, if they really see something or just think they do." When asked about if Mothman was good or bad, Linda Scarberry said: "I don't think it ever had evil intentions. It had numerous chances to harm, or even kill me and some other people, but it didn't. "I think it's main intention was to not get hurt itself. A lot of people tried to kill it, or capture it. I don't think it would have hurt anybody or anything." "A lot of dogs - started turning up missing. A lot of people blamed that on the Mothman, but I don't think it was him." Sources: Mary Hyre's letters to John Keel from July of 1967 Mothman: The Facts Behind The Legend by Jeff Wamsley (2002) (Page 21, Page 22 and Page 24) The TNT bus tours during the Mothman Festivals Category:Mystery Category:66-67 Point Pleasant WV MothMan FLAP